User blog:Calibrius/He's back...
Note that this is a joke OC, which will not be added into the game, but at least I've thought of a design idea for it, because adolescents in DB wear fancy suits, gangster style jackets, etc. BUT ANYWAAAAYYYY..... here we go. He is back...and -- wait, COOLER THAN EVER?!?! NO! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! HE ISN'T THAT COOL! Bum Caliber Reborn (aka the Blue Mist, the muda*bleep*) This came from an idea from someone calling me Bun Calibrius. This character was originally made by someone, but it is remodified to extreme extent by me. (CalCal) Prepare to expect the following: '- Relationship with an OC/Canon char (not cool for me)' '- Edgy as heeeeeeeeeeeeeeck' '- Mistakes. A LOT of them. O_O' '- Bad design or whatever I put in this guy.' Description: Bum Caliber is an adolescent who wears a blue jacket, with blue slacks and shades that look really stylish. He also has his pitch-blue hair that is combed to the right and also wears a sick headphones with wings on the side. Backstory: (Not going to tell you how I did this story) One day, in the beautiful city of Studdton, there was a man... a man who is actually a cool as heck teenager who travels around the streets and walkways, meeting cool people like the Cool Guy and the McCool brothers. He pulls all the ladies like Harktos and he unleashes the meanest killstreaks in Call Of Duty and Battlefield. He is known for his deadly precision and sharp looks, but don't let that fool you. Inside of him, is a nice and defensive soul that allows him to have a calm and peaceful mind, meaning that he doesn't go aggresive, but rather in a slow and steady pace of concentration and power. He also has attended the coolest parties in all of mankind and gets to hang out with friends often and *censored for obvious reasons* When Bun (sorry had to do it) is bored, he likes to play videogames on his XBOX and will always end up beating some players although he's actually pretty skilled at videogames. He *bleep* an entire army of mobsters by using one edgy-punch powers and succesfully defended himself. One day, he decided that he should go on an adventure and meet new faces, explore the world, pull some *bleep* and go on a rocket one day. On the way, he sees a hooded figure with antlers coming out of his star-themed hood. He also notices the aura emitting from him as he can feel his powers. On the nick of time, Bun sees that the figure has unsheathed a large yellow sword and his reaction time is so quick that he got out a reef blade that he handcrafted himself a lot of weeks ago. Then the fight begins, - you all can take a break - Bun and the hooded figure continue to fight further in the rocket station. The hooded figure and himself got tired from too much fighting, but the hooded figure knocked Bun out in one fell swoop. But as he was about to embrace doom, a hand reached out to him. "Do you want to live forever?", said the mysterious figure. Bun reached out his hand and accepted his offer. But then the hooded figure turns out to be none other than Brock. (not a Pokemon gym leader, I will make one on him later so hit me with all your critics) As the two fighters assigned a truce, Bun realizes Brock's plan for world domination is to take out a communications centre located in Studdton and send his army there. But what is their true purpose for this world, anyway? They're not going to do it unless it actually happens. Okay, I'm done now. TO THE STATS! Statistics, Moves and Stuff Element: Flux Nickname: Bun HP: 305 Damage (cuz DPS is gonna be a muck of goo anyways): 115 Speed: 20 Abilities: Upgrades: - Increases Bun's movement speed. - Increases Bun's HP. - Increases Bun's 'By Neo-Ultima protect me's duration (F ability) Personality: He is a cool guy with all the latest trends up to date, he likes watching Call of Duty and Battlefield Montages, and is possibly nice and social as well. He also follows his 'mentor' Brock, and his friends apparently joined Brock's cause for them to see Bun again. Relationships: - I don't know yet. His Theme: Undertale - Dummy! (Electro Swing) Link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qR8RVjDOCiY Trivia: - Bum is not related to Lucifer Caliber in any way. - idk what to do so i did this instead ^_^ Category:Blog posts